Under the pressure from demands which exceed supplies and increasing price of energy resources, the lighting industry hopes to seek for some lighting fixtures ideal both for lighting and energy conservation. Therefore, LED lighting fixtures appear and begin to substitute incandescent lamps and compact fluorescent lamps. To ensure extensive application and popularization of LED lighting fixtures, many scientific and technical staffs in this field and relevant fields have researched and developed high power LED light sources and published massive research articles and laboratory reports. From these experiments and the current status of products produced or sold, people find that the major technical barriers still exist with high power LED design and application in terms of optical efficiency and heat dissipation.
Summing up the application of LED in lighting industry, what we realize is that we may not understand the nature of LED. What we pursue for is usually how to enlarge the digital value of an LED package lumen (luminous flux), but we often ignore how to deal with heat dissipation. How can an LED lighting fixture reach its ideal lumen and how can heat be dissipated? Further, how can the lumen be maintained? These are the directions of our study.
The applicant of this invention proposes to use all lamp bodies as light source in the previous inventions for light-reflecting plate with triangular section prisms and circular plate lamps. The lamp bodies include LED, which is used as the light engine of the area light source for the light-reflecting plate and circular plate lamps. To make LED light source to adapt to the requirements for the light-reflecting plate and the circular plate lamps, a plurality of LEDs are installed on a circuit board to make a lamp assembly. Although these preliminarily proposed LED light sources and lamp assemblies solve the problem of lighting efficiency and energy conservation in LED application, but some shortcomings still exist in the comprehensive performance such as luminous efficiency and heat dissipation. Therefore, improvement is required accordingly.